


Victory

by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap
Summary: "The real victory is the kisses we got along the way."-KatyaDarlink, while beta reading this ficLadybug and Adrien play Mario Kart, and are Stupid in love
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @me4ml on tumblr for sending me this prompt!
> 
> also, a huge huge thank you to ominousunflower and KatyaDarlink for beta reading!! you're both so amazing and really helped with this!!

“I win,” Ladybug said, as the Wii in front of her played victory music. She had meant to say it smoothly, suavely, cooly, but Adrien’s triumphant smirk told her she had failed. 

“You sound surprised,” Adrien teased from the other side of the couch. “It’s almost as if-” he leaned a little closer, and Ladybug’s heart stopped beating. 

He was already unfairly pretty; he had no right to look so gorgeous in polka-dot sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Everything about him, from his perfect swoopy hair to the pink in his cheeks, was making it difficult to focus.

“As if what?” Ladybug asked, embarrassingly out of breath.

“As if... I’m a challenge now,” he said, with that sparkle in his eyes that never failed to disarm her. “My practice paid off,” Adrien’s giddy voice continued. “Soon, I’m going to be the Mario Kart champion.” 

Ladybug meant to flirt back, to tell him that he was dreaming, but right as she opened her mouth to respond, he whispered, “I love you” with that sunshiney sincerity of his, and Ladybug’s train of thought evaporated.

With a sudden flash of bravery, she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. Instantly, his face went from pink to bright red. 

“I love you, too,” she said, silently celebrating that she had managed to say anything coherent with Adrien’s face an inch from her own. She was smiling so wide, her face was starting to hurt, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “But you’re not going to beat me at Mario Kart.”

“I might,” he said, and then his lips brushed against hers for a split second. Her eyes closed reflexively, and she felt so warm, she could melt. 

She couldn’t let him win, though. She was a superhero, after all. She had to maintain some dignity, even if Adrien had kissed her and she wanted to bury her face in the couch cushions and shriek with joy.

Instead, she kept her eyes closed, forcing her thoughts to coalesce into speech. “No, I’m the best at Mario Kart,” she managed to mumble.

“Oh yeah? Because you’re in last place right now,” Adrien said, and she could hear the contagious smile in his voice before her eyes snapped open.

Sure enough, as soon as she forced her gaze away from Adrien, she saw that the next round of the game had started while she had been dazed from the kiss. She snatched up the Wii controller that had fallen into her lap, and furiously started clicking buttons.

“That was low,” she said. Her words were undermined by her own delirious giggles.

“Sorry,” Adrien said, not sounding sorry at all. “If you win, you can kiss me back and get revenge?”

“If I lose, it’s your fault for distracting me,” she said, “so I’m going to give you kisses anyways.”

Before Adrien could respond, she blew through a box that gifted her with a red shell, and smirked. "But I’m not going to lose."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> comments are not required but they fill me with joy :D


End file.
